1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive, particularly, to an anti-vibration hard disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in computer technology, computers have become an indispensable part of our daily life. In a computer, a hard disk drive (HDD) is needed for storing information. The HDD is usually mounted in a bracket and the bracket is then mounted in a rack of the computer. The HDD is directly inserted into the bracket, and a number of fasteners extend through sidewalls of the bracket to engage the HDD. However, during operation, vibrations generated by the HDD may cause the HDD and or the bracket to strike against the rack and cause an annoying sound.
What is needed, therefore, is an anti-vibration hard disk drive assembly.